Fly Away
by BadeLuvScissorLuv
Summary: Liz has to leave for New Jersey. Avan doesn't want her to. I know summary sucks but the story will be better...I hope. MAJAYJAY ELAVAN!
1. Chapter 1

New** Elavan story based on 'fly away' by JoJo. Liz and Avan are just really, really close best friends in this story but may turn into more later. Maybe. I just wanna say that Avan and Liz look the same as they did in the first season. So that means that Liz's hair is still long and brown and Avan's hair is decent length and he does not have any facial hair.**

**Disclaimer: Am I a 46 year old man who owns tv shows and a bakery? No. So do you think I own anymore than the storyline here? No. Therefore-no, I do not own victorious.**

* * *

Elizabeth's p.o.v

We had just finished shooting the second-to-last Victorious episode today. We all tried our very best, and gave it everything thing we got.

In the episode Jade has to move to New York with her parents and she wants Beck to come but he said that as much as he loves her, he doesn't want to leave Hollywood. They all expect Jade to leave in a week so are very surprised to find that she had mass texted them the next day that she had left early because there was no point holding it up if it was gonna come anyway. The episode ends when the gang meet Jade at the airport.

To be honest, I don't really want this day to end. Why? Because if this day never ended then we won't ever finish filming And I'm pretty sure nobody in the cast wants that.

Out of everyone I think I'm probably the one who is most upset, you see...I'm moving to New Jersey.4 days after we finish shooting I'm going back to my home town.

I haven't told anybody yet. I don't know how. How do you tell the people you have spent the last 4 years with that you'll probably never see them again? It's not gonna be easy.

"Liz Mcgills?"I was snapped out of my trance by a familiar male voice. I looked up and saw Avan Jogia, aka, my best friend looking at me in concern. It was only then that I noticed that I was the only person who hasn't moved after Dan called cut.

I smiled at him reassuringly and stood up, he followed me off set then suddenly said, "Liz?Something's up. I can tell." I glanced at him and said "Don't worry. You'll find out next week." he frowned at me but let the matter drop. Thank god.

We eventually reached the green room where we found Victoria talking to Daniella, Leon playing a funky tune on the keyboard, Ariana bursting into song and Matt muttering something about how disgusting broccoli was and how he refused to eat it.

I knew I was gonna miss all this when I leave.

* * *

Avan's p.o.v

Elizabeth has been acting strange lately. She has been blanking out in our table reads, she hasn't been joining in any of our videos and she has been basically been ignoring everybody who tries to start a conversation with her. That is so not like her. She is usually all ears in table reads, she is like the star in our videos and she is friendly and sociable with everybody who talks to her. So you can see why I'm concerned.

I found her in her dressing room reading tweets on her phone, she hadn't seemed to notice me come in. "Hey Lizzie..." Her head snapped up and I'm pretty sure I saw her eyes water. "Hey Jogia" she said with a cheery smile although i could tell that her voice was lost of its usual joyful demeanour. "Watcha up to?" I asked her.

She put her phone down and stood up to go to her dressing table. Well I was just reading some tweets on how much our fans were gonna miss victorious."

She paused before continuing "At least eleven of them had said that there should be more Bade before ends." I furrowed my eyebrows "Bade?" I Asked with a bemused expression on my face. She giggled shortly before saying "Bade is Beck and Jade's names put together. People use it when they're writing stories about them or something."

I nodded and sat on her deep purple couch, she did the same. After about 3 minutes of silence Liz finally spoke up. "Avan? I know you didn't just come here to ask me what I'm up to. There's something else. What's bothering you?"

I didn't meet her gaze but replied quietly "There's not anything bothering me but I can tell there's something bothering you." I saw her smile fade and her eyes water over. I really didn't mean to make her cry.

"Lizzie. Liz. Stop crying baby tell me what's wrong." she cried for about 5 minutes into my chest before raising her head to look at me although she was covered in makeup she still managed to look beautiful. But that was just Liz. She was always beautiful.

She sniffled a couple of times before saying softly "A-Avan I'm mo-moving to b-back to J-Je-Jersey next we-weekend I-i'll probably never see you a-a-again." Suddenly time froze. I felt my legs go numb and my eyes sting. Liz was leaving. In a week!

I got up and ran to the door, I had to get out of here fast! To sort my thoughts out. I turned back one more time to see Liz sitting in exactly the same position, tears streaming from her eyes. I made a mental note to myself to come back to her.

* * *

**Hey. Many people have asked me if I was continuing 'another world' and I am but this just popped in to my head And I thought it would make a great story. So before I make chapter 2 of this I will make the last chapter of another world. Reviews please! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!**

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in like 30 years but I'm back now!**

* * *

Avan's p.o.v

I walked into my dressing room and sat on my light blue couch. Liz was leaving. In a week. She's leaving in a week and I still haven't told her how I feel. That's right. I'm in love with Elizabeth Gillies.

Elizabeth's p.o.v

Avan left my room after I told him about me leaving for Jersey. Doesn't he care? I honestly don't want to go, I love everyone here so much, they're so fun and...unique. But one thing is going to haunt me for the rest if my life: I will never be able to tell Avan how I feel. Yes. I'm in love with my best friend. Life just hates me.

Avan's p.o.v

After sorting my thought's out and bracing myself, I figured I should probably go back to Liz now. If she doesn't hate me. I literally ran to her room hoping she hasn't already left for the day, I reached her door and knocked on it quietly.

No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I opened the door and found Liz sleeping on her purple couch. Damn, she's so beautiful!

I tiptoed over to her and sat near her on the floor. Her perfect, soft, brown hair tumbling down the sides of her couch like waterfalls. I whispered her name three times and shook her gently.

I know it's rude to wake someone up when they're sleeping but I really needed to talk to her.

She slowly stirred and opened one of her dazzling blue/green eyes, she saw me and opened both. "Avan? What are you doing here?" I smiled at her "We need to talk." I replied. She sighed but got up and made space for me on her 'bed'.

"So what d'ya wanna talk about?" She asked me. As adorable as her fake innocence is, she seriously needs to stop using it. I rolled my eyes jokingly "Do you want to go?" I asked her. She widened her eyes.

"Of course not! I love all of you lot so much, it's heartbreaking knowing that this will be my last week with you! But...I have to go Avan. My parents are forcing me, I don't have a choice! They never bloody listen to me!I just-ugh! I don't- I don't know what to do!" By this point there were tears streaming down her face and she was shaking slightly. I pulled her to me and let her cry in my chest. This is so unfair to her.

Elizabeth's p.o.v

After basically having a nervous breakdown in front of my best friend I finally calmed down enough to come out of the safety of my room.

When Avan and I reached the green room we were very surprised to see the whole cast still there. Ariana jumped up and smiled "Hiiiiiiiii!" She exclaimed. Avan stared at her like: what the hell? I gave him a look that said: Calm down. She doesn't know yet.

He blushed and sat down next to Daniella who was having a pointless conversation with Matt. I sighed and went over to Ari and Vic who were listening to Leon play some abnormally complicated tune in his keyboard. The dude's talented.

Victoria suddenly stopped clapping and looked at me strangely. "Liz? What's wrong? You're not acting like yourself." I breathed deeply and said "Everything's fine Vic. Don't worry." I hated lying to her. After Avan she definitely knew me the best.

Victoria shrugged but looked at me every few seconds. She knew I was lying.

I decided that I would tell everyone now. It's better I do it now when I still have time to spend with them, than do it an hour before I leave, regretting that I didn't tell them earlier.

I took a drum from the music box and banged on it loudly. "What the hell?" Daniella grumbled rubbing her ears. Everyone was looking at me. Now was the time. "Guys? I need to tell you something." Out if the corner of my eyes saw Avan smile at me encouragingly.

"In a week...I'm leaving to go to Jersey." Ariana clapped wildly "Yay! You're gonna have so much fun on your holiday Liz!" I sighed and looked at her. "Ari. I'm not leaving for a holiday. I'm leaving for good."

Suddenly everyone's smiles dropped and the room became cold. Victoria spoke up first. "For good? So...we'll never see you again?" I felt tears rushing to my eyes but I blinked them back. "I'm sorry everyone." I apologised before rushing out the room, letting my tears run freely.

* * *

**So. Did ya like it?**

**shoutout to: GothicGillian**

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews!**


	3. The search for Liz

**O.M.G**

**I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! I am so so so so ****_SO _****sorry! The thing is that my I pad froze for some reason and I only got it fixed a few days ago. **

**How long has it been? 3/4 months right? I know it's soooo long and I'm majorly sorry but hopefully this will make up for it. Hopefully.**

**So ladies and-maybe-gentlemen, I present to you...**

**THE THIRD CHAPTER OF 'FLY AWAY'!**

**disclaimer: seriously? Ya think I own Victorious? No? Didn't think so.**

* * *

Victoria's p.o.v

After Liz ran out of the room in tears everyone was silent. Why was she leaving? Just the thought of losing one of my closest friends makes me sick to the stomach, I don't think Avan took it any better when he found out either.

No one said a word for a while until Ariana spoke up, "I'm gonna go after her. Anybody coming?" Immediately, Avan and I rose from our seats-determined to help our friend. "Well, I think Dani, Matt and I will stay here. Liz needs the comfort of her best friends right now." I smiled at Leon gratefully, always the intelligent one.

All of a sudden, Daniella got up from where she was sitting And walked over to where Avan, Ari and I were standing near the door."Help her guys; don't let her leave." I nodded hesitantly, I cared for Liz dearly and I knew that Avan and Ariana did too. But will it be enough to stop her from leaving us?

* * *

Ariana's p.o.v

Victoria, Avan and I ran through the nickelodeon studios, bumping into producers, actors, script writers and-hey, it's Dan Schneider!

We ran aimlessly looking around for any sign of Liz when I saw two familiar looking people dancing crazily while a guy was holding a camera. "HI Jennete! HI Miranda! HI Nathan!" I shouted loudly, they turned around and I heard someone call 'CUT!' Oh crap! They were filming an iCarly scene!

I quickly ran forward to catch up with Vic and Avan but I couldn't see them!

They must think I'm still behind them! Suddenly I slapped my hand to my forehead in realisation the three of us were running aimlessly around the entire Nickelodeon studios looking for Liz not thinking to check IN HER DRESSING ROOM!

I turned around abruptly and knocked into two taller people. "Vic!" "Avan!" I hugged both of them. "Hey Ari! Me and Avan have been looking everywhere for you!" Vic said, Avan nodded in agreement.

"I know where Liz is!" Vic and I said at the same time.

"You do?" We did it again.

"Stop doing that!"

"Where is she?" Really? Are we gonna keep doing this?

"IN HER DRESSING ROOM!" We shouted together.

"Come on Avan!" We both said and dragged a hysterical Avan towards Liz's dressing room.

* * *

Avan's p.o.v

Victoria and Ariana pulled me by my wrists to Liz's dressing room. Once we reached it, we heard sniffling.

"She's crying!" Ariana whispered sadly. We knocked on the door and were replied with a melancholy "Come in." The three of us walked in and found Liz sat at her computer with a fake smile on her face, i could tell she was trying to discreetly wipe her tears away with the sleeve of her deep blue jumper.

Ariana sat near her, immediately followed by me and Vic.

We all hugged her and she silently told us how much we mean to her and we silently told her not to leave, before she could reply however, her phone started ringing.

"Hey dad!" She said

"Hello Elizabeth, I have something to tell you." I wished that it was that she was not leaving and looking at ArI and Vic's crossed fingers I knew they were wishing that too.

"What is it dad?"

"Change of plans" my heart skipped a beat.

"U-uh huh..."

"We are not leaving for Jersey in a week." Liz turned to all of us with a huge smile on her face, Ariana let out a happy squeal and Victoria hugged Liz, as did I.

"Really?" Liz asked hopedully.

"Yes, really."

The four of us had a little party right there then. That is, until we heard her father's next words.

"We are leaving tomorrow."

* * *

**So there ya have it! **

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I'll most likely update tomorrow buuuutt if I get lots of nice reviews then I MIGHT update today. Don't hey your hopes up.**

**See ya!**


	4. Telling the others

**And I'm back! With a new chapter! Who else is excited for Christmas? I'm gonna write a special Bade Christmas one shot tomorrow, so keep a look out! Why do I feel so perky? Oh gosh, I'm turning into Cat! The Victorious Cat, not an animal cat. That would just be weird.** **I'm gonna shut up now and let you read.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother.**

* * *

Liz's p.o.v

_"We are leaving tomorrow."_

After he said that i hung up the phone, I felt my whole word crashing around me. Tomorrow. I'm leaving tomorrow. I looked at my best friends, the three most important people in my life and felt my heart breaking at the traumatised looks on their faces. I saw a single tear fall out if Ari's innocent brown eyes and couldn't stop myself; I started crying. Followed by Vic, then Avan. We cried in each overs arms and silently vowed to never forget one another.

Avan's p.o.v

Oh hell no. Liz was leaving in one day. ONE FREAKING DAY!? We all held onto each over and sobbed. I feel like such a girl. After like 30 minutes Liz spoke up, "Hey, we only have one more day together, so we might as well make the most of it. I don't want my last memories of you guys to be us crying in my dressing room."

When none of us moved she spoke again, "No, seriously guys, I'm starting to lose all feeling in my legs." Ari, Vic and I let go of Liz and chuckled quietly. God, I'm gonna miss her warped sense of humour and hilarious sarcastic comments. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" We all chorused.

Daniella, Leon and Matt walked in. Leon took one look at us and said "What wrong with ya'll?" I looked at Liz and she subtly nodded. I took a deep breath and said "Liz isn't leaving in one week" I sighed inwardly at their joyful expressions, Dani ran and engulfed Liz's smaller frame in a bear hug. "That's so great Liz!" I saw Liz shake her head and smile sadly.

"I'm not leaving in a week...I'm leaving tomorrow." Daniella, Leon and Matt all gasped in shock. "Wh-what do y-you mean?" Matt stammered bemusedly. I answered for Liz seeing that she was in no fit state to do so herself. "Her dad called and said that there was a change of plans and that they were leaving tomorrow"

Vic's p.o.v

Nobody spoke for a while until I realised something."Hey guys?" I said, looking at Dani, Matt and Leon, "Why did you come here anyway?"

They seemed to have remembered something, as Daniella jumped up and said "Oh my god! I totally forgot! Liz, Dan told you to come to his office for some reason."

Liz looked confused but got up and left anyway. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, Daniella turned to us and said "Okay guys, we NEED to throw Liz a going away party! And we only have three hours so let's get started!"

Everyone agreed to help out, Avan was buying food and drink, Leon was the D.J, Matt would be entertainment,Daniella was decorating and Me and Ari were keeping Liz busy and out of the green room for three hours. **(AN# I know the green room is really small but lest pretend its big, like basement sized)**

* * *

**I know this is a totally crappy ending to a really short chapter but at least it's something.**

**And I was kinda lost for ideas so yeah, hopefully by tomorrow I will have thought of something.**

**BYE BYE! And don't forget to review!**


End file.
